Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-4441793-20140927040425
Ugh, I am so pissed off right now! I need to vent. I cannot stand liars, hypocrites and control freaks. All of those apply to one of the three guys that I've been seeing. I just dumped him five minutes ago. For months now, I've been dating three different guys.....Kwasi, Ricky and Jermaine. Understand this though, I didn't have or want anything serious with any of these guys. I don't want an official man in my life right now. And I was honest and upfront about that and to be fair, they're allowed to see other men as well(which they do). Kwasi and Ricky are 100% cool and content with the situation, which is why I'm really feeling them. Those boys are just....wonderful, tbh <3. I THOUGHT Jermaine was cool, understanding etc. too but he's been showing his true colors lately and now I know for a fact that he is a fucking douchebag and I'm not dealing with him anymore. So, I just dumped Jermaine's ass and put him on block. Stupid ass motherfucker. This nigga, for WEEKS, have been sweating me with texts "Where you at" or "Who you with" or even more outrageously "When are we gonna hook up(sex)". Not for nothing, I've slept with both Kwasi AND Ricky several times each and I've been seeing Jermaine just as long.....but I haven't done anything with him sexually. Now, I never will. This bastard will never get a single WHIFF of this. Trust and believe that. First of all, ever since me and Jermaine started talking, he took me out on two dates and cancelled about TEN at the last minute because he always had some excuse. So, I was beginning to get tired of him anyway. Kwasi and Ricky are MEN OF THEIR WORD. Mind you, they're a little younger than me. Kwasi is 22 and Ricky's 23 but these boys are on point and that's why I like them. Jermaine is fucking 35....ten years older than me yet he's the most childish out of all of them! Nigga, you don't bail out on 475993 dates with me and then turn around and harass me for sex and have the nerve to question what I'm doing with who else. The fuck you think you are?! Did you NOT understand the arrangement and stipulations that I have made from the giddy-up? Oh and it gets better guys, the whole time, this nigga has been on-and-off with his "ex". Well, he says that's his ex but he just admitted to me that they've been back and forth for years. So, why the fuck are you playing the field? Worse yet, why the fuck are you trying to put me on lockdown when I told your ass from the fucking GATE that I ain't looking for no man. All I want is to have fun. Kwasi and Ricky respect that and they do their own thing. When they're with other guys, I don't question them and they don't question me. Period. So Jermaine is officially everything I do NOT want in a guy, even on a fling-basis. He's disrespectful and dishonest. So I cursed his ass out and told him to lose my fucking number. Asshole.